Tears Don't Fall
by preetynpink123
Summary: Bella and Edward are both in different bands, in a competition they fall in love, but their love is bumpy. They both were abandoned my their biological parents, and they each have a past. Can they work out. not like high school musical
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is a new story that I thought of, I am in love with the idea … and the song, it will be a good story I promise. This is different than my other story its dark, its pretty intense so far, in my head. This is based off of the song Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for my valentine. Bear with me it'll be sweet but … dark. :D**

Bella

Preface

Edward and I were in separate bands. Over a competition we formed a friendship. Then a love. A love that was complacent for the most part, But bumpy and difficult. This is our story.

Chapter 1

Emmett Jasper and I, had lived together for at least six years ever since my parents left, Emmett's parents died … they weren't all that great to start anyways, and Jasper's parents just didn't care anymore.

We bought the apartment in seventh grade, we're now seniors in high school. The landlord allowed us to stay here for low money when we came to him telling him we had no where else to go.

The apartment is three bedrooms, one for all of us, a living area, with a TV and couch, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It wasn't to bad just a little cramped and run down.

With peeling wall paper, but very little bugs. You maybe found a fly every once in a while. Our laundry room is downstairs not a long walk even though we live on the top floor.

Emmett, Jasper and I have been involved with drugs, and sex. But I mean what do you expect from kids left completely alone at the age of thirteen. I had had sex with both Emmett and Jasper at the age of fifteen. Just experimentation. **please don't freak **about** this but it has to be this way. Just calm down and take deep breaths. **We decided that we were friends and that it didn't matter.

It was never awkward. It was usually a regular thing. **Okay my mom is reading this so this is a note to her DO NOT FREAK OUT JUST READ IT GETS BETTER.**

We were all still a little into the drugs, but we were careful about it. We had a lock closet with pills in it. Nothing suspicious just something to bring us up when were down, I hadn't done that in over two months though. We were all trying to quit. It wasn't a good thing for us. And we knew, but addictions are hard to kick.

"Bella band practice." I hear Emmett call up through the vent. He was downstairs in our section of the basement. The vent led straight up to our room.

I bolted up from the couch this was my real high. This was thing that made me happy. My music with my best friends.

I walk into the basement. We had requested sound proof so we wouldn't disturb anyone.

The basement was a very large room walls of stone, with lots of doors there were at least twenty. On the opposite side of the room was a laundry matt looking area, with tons of washing machines and dryers.

I walk up to the very last door. I open it and walk into the oh so familiar band room. It had wood walls. The drum set was on the wall behind the lead singer. ME. Jasper's guitar was next to behind me. Japer also had a mic. For the backup parts

Emmett sat down at the drums Jasper took his place at the guitar and I went to the mic. "one, two, three, four." I hear Emmett say and Jasper starts playing.

__________________________________________________

It would be a good idea to play this song on youtube while you read this part. _**Paramore Love sick melody / stop this song**_

__________________________________________________

You say the sweetest things and

ICan't keep my heart from singing

along to the sound of your song

My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with youWhoa,

to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)(Someone stop this)

I've gone to far to come back from here,

but you don't have a clue

You don't know what you do to me

Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along

Someone stop this song, so I won't sing..I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting

The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beatI'm in time with you

Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue

You don't know what you do to me

I've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clue

You don't know what you do to me

Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along

Someone stop this song, so I won't sing

Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight

But you won't get to me if I don't sing

It creeps in like a spider

Can't be killed, although I try and try to

Well, don't you see I'm falling?

Don't wanna love you, but I do(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?(Lovesick melody)

Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?

Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight

But you won't get to me, noYou won't get to me 'cause I won't sing

"Yeah," I say "that was awesome, but Jasper I think you were a little flat on the G sharp in measure 30. I comment.

"I think I was too." he said, we never argued we were all too close.

"Bella you were a little pitchy in verse 8." he said, yeah that was my worst part, I nod in agreement.

"Hey guys this is completely off topic but I think we should throw away all the pills, except for essentials. Like Ibuprofen, Pamprin, Tylenol, Advil, ect…." I finish, Emeett and Jasper had started nodding from Pampirn. Feminine oriented things can make any guy agree.

**A/N I know its different but I hope you guys like it.**

**I will continue it even if you don't like it, I'll probably get them into drugs again like when they meet Edwards crew but I'm not sure, I'm not going to make anyone pregnant yet, so don't worry, but just about every story I write there will be a baby in it, most likely a girl one. Cause I want a girl when im older tee hee. Review please. There will not be any advertised story in this story just songs.**

**There will be two advertised songs. One IN the story and one in the A/N**

**Today's second advertised story will be.**

**Face down by the Red jumpsuit apparatus.**

**Here are the lyrics, look up the song.**

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazyone look puts the rhythm in my **

**I'll never understand why you hang aroundI see what's going up with make up in the mirror**

**tell yourself it's never gonna happen againyou cry alone and then he swears he loves you feel like a man**

**when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effectevery action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down.I see the way you go and say your right again,**

**say your right again**

**heed my lectureDo you feel like a man**

**when you push her around?Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down a new life she has down in the dirt she says, **

**this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..Face down in the dirt she says, **

**this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**

**its coming round you feel like a man, when you push her around? **

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the three reviews I got. Special shout out to **

**Bellaedwardfan78**

**Edwardandbella4evrandevr**

**CullenLover13**

**If you review I update faster.**

Edward POINT OF VIEW !!!!! **This is new for me.**

Alice, Rose and I were sitting at home. We lived in a big house designed by our parents. We lived on the upper floor. We have a three story house, the upper level was huge. And the second floor was similar. Carlisle almost took in another group of kids. But those kids decided against it.

Both floors were similar in layout but our floor was personal.

It has a kitchen, a living area, and a laundry room all rolled into one big space. On the right wall there are three doors one for each of us.

We are very independent. The windows are floor to ceiling and take up the whole, back wall. There draped with soft blue curtains, surprisingly not girly either.

Rose, Alice, and I were adopted by Carlisle and Esme about six years ago.

Alice's parents put her in a sanitarium for visions of the future. Which she really does have, it's a bit creepy. Their selective though only certain things are shown.

Rose was raped by her brother who then killed her parents and committed suicide leaving her defenseless. She never talks about it, we only know it because Carlisle wanted us to be informed.

And my parents got a disease from Mexico. I was here in the U.S when they came back I got to spend some time with them before the disease finally caught up with them.

So since then we've been living here, since bloody seventh grade.

I was sitting in the chair reading, Alice on the Sofa watching T.V, and Rose on the Floor painting her nails, when our alarm clock rand out.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around her around_

_Do you feel better now _

_as she falls to the ground._

One of the songs we play. Inspired by Rose.

We all drop what were doing. And head down stairs.

"Band practice!" we call as we pass Carlisle and Esme.

"Right on the dot." I hear Esme mumble, to Carlisle.

They nod and smile they always love that we're doing something with our time.

We headed down stairs to the basement which is finished and sound proof with carpet and our band name painted on the back wall

Borealis **how you pronounce this is like the northern lights, Aurora borealis but just the borealis part so Bore-- e-- Alice**

We came up with the name when we were in eighth grade after we were settled in for a year.

Alice went to the back on the drums. Rose to guitar and back up, and I went to lead. Now we start.

__________________________________________________

Face down by the red Jumpsuit apparatus.

__________________________________________________

Hey girl you know you drive me crazyone look puts the rhythm in my

I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going up with make up in the mirror

tell yourself it's never gonna happen again

you cry alone and then he swears he loves you feel like a man

when you push her around?Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna endas your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drownI see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,say your right againheed my lecture

Do you feel like a manwhen you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down a new life she has down in the dirt she says,

this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

One day she will tell you that she has had enoughits coming round you feel like a man,

when you push her around?Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to endas your lies crumble down,

a new life she has you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough

"That was good we needed a little work on the fifth measure though. It sounds scratchy." I say.

"I thought it was the seventh one we needed work on. I mean did

You hear that, Edward I think you hit a note only dogs can hear." Rose complains

"That's the screamo part of the song what am I supposed to do whisper?" I ague back. We usually fought like this but only during practice and in the band room.

"It was kind of high Edward." Alice added. "I mean try the Moo may me ma mo. Thingy you do sometimes. You need a warm up." she finished.

Okay from the top. This time we had almost no complaints at the end. Except.

"KIDS! THIS ROOM IS SUPPOSED TO BE SOUND PROOF WHY CAN I HEAR YOU?!?" Esme's shrill angry voice called to us … well at us.

I open the door. "Yes Esme." we yell and turn the amps down.

______________________________________________________________

Bella

Emmett, Jasper and I finished our practice. And headed back up stairs.

When we got up there we noticed the door was open.

"Bella did you leave the door open?" Emmett asked.

"No I swear I shut it." I answer.

**They are only seventeen. Okay I know I made that little flaw in the time line but their like seventeen I may even make Bella sixteen. We'll say that she's smart. Hell their all smart.**

**I am making them all SIXTEEN It has to be this way okay. **

We walk in the door only to see, a woman sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Can I help you?" I ask being the mature one.

"You can actually. I'm Carmen.I'm from social services."

SHIT!

"Umm… what do you need."

"You are Isabella Swan, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock? Correct?" she said speaking a bit slowly as if we were children.

"Excuse me but I have a 4.0 GPA and I skipped two grades. DO NOT speak to me as if I'm a child." I said venom oozing in from my voice.

"My apologies Ms. Swan. I didn't realize you intelligence level, if I could ask you a few questions regarding that before we get started that would be grand.

What is your I.Q?' she asked

"150."

"SAT score?"

"1600."

"Ahh perfect score. You are intelligent Ms. Swan. Now we get to my point."

"You all may be smart but your under aged. You are still minors in the state of Missouri and I'm afraid we will either put you in the system or give you to a relative that would be wiling to take you in." she said a smirk of satisfaction on her pretty little face.

My head snapped up as the perfect person came to mind. We didn't need him until now but he would have taken us sooner.

"Uncle Carlisle." I say aloud as Emmett and Jasper, nod their heads as if thinking the same thing.

A/N I love this chapter and I'm writing the next one right now.

Today's advertised song is

Born for this by Paramore

sorry no lyrics today. I'm lazy


	3. Chapter 3 emotions

Bella.

Uncle Carlisle had told us he would help us when ever we wanted him this is the perfect time.

"May I call him?" I ask the woman in front of me who looked a little dumbstruck. She nodded.

I pick up my cell phone. And hit speed dial three. **why 3 because c is the 3****rd**** letter in the alphabet.**

Tee hee

"Hello?" I hear on the other line.

"Hello? Uncle Carlisle it's Bella. We need your help."

______________________________________________________________

Edward

"Hello?" we hear Carlisle say, we were all eating dinner... he never picks up his phone during dinner.

"Yes, Bella what is it?" he asked. He was quiet for a moment.

"Yes. Yes of course dear. Love you too sweetheart, good bye."

"It was Bella." he said to Esme who's eyes widened immensely. "apparently social services is up their butts and they need a person to stay with. her first thought was us." he said and Esme smiled.

"I'll be back in a bit. They live in Missouri so they were gonna take a plane to get out here. But I suggested the jet so it wouldn't take as long. Probably an hour, the jet is on the way now."

**Yes their rich and have a jet.**

After dinner Carlisle left. Rose, Alice, and I went up to our room to discuss our new visitors.

"what do you think they'll be like, I mean it's a girl and two guys, which is even to our one guy and two girls. But will they be nice or stupid?" Alice was saying.

"I don't care as long the guys are hot." Rose says.

"I just wonder if their into music?" I comment.

______________________________________________________________

An hour later.

______________________________________________________________

"Okay their here." Esme trilled. Setting us up in the living room... her then me then Rose then Alice. "Smile and make a good first impression." she said.

______________________________________________________________

Bella

The ride here was short and comfortable, but a little expensive looking. We greet Carlisle at the landing area. I gave him a hug. It was nice to see him again he used to be a great family friend.

"Welcome!" he said as we started following him. We got into a nice looking minivan and headed out.

Eventually we got to a long drive way lined with trees. As we neared a clearing I could see a big beautiful and familiar house on the horizon. I used to love it here. I haven't seen Esme since I was like ten.

We get up the door, Carlisle opened it for us. I walk in first, then Jasper then Emmett. I was holding both of their hands. Finding comfort in the familiar warmth.

When we got in I saw that Esme had set all the kids up. I went to her first hugging her tight, "Oh gracious Esme I havn't seen you in ages." I comment.

Something about them brings out the formal side in me that I try to forget.

Emmett and Jasper were practically stunned by my behavior this, I know, is not the girl their used to.

"It is so great to see you as well Bella." she said sounding like my mom. Some suppressed memories flew up to the surface and I had to stifle a sob. Blinking back a few tears I smiled and looked around at the others Jasper and Emmett were watching me. They knew how I got when I bottled my emotions. I either got It out through anger or sex, and they weren't sure which was coming first.

It was then that I meet the spectacular green eyes of…

"This is Edward, Rose and Alice," Esme said.

Edward!

Wow!

"Let us show you around," Esme and my mother were best friends practically sisters. They were exactly alike and sound the same they even hug the same.

But Carlisle was my mothers brother and he reminded me of her the most. The two of them together was almost to much to handle and I could feel the emotions bubbling to the surface.

I noticed Edward still staring at me. So I looked away.

Carlisle and Esme showed us around the house all three floors. Including the basement.

"So y'all have a band?' I ask them

"We do." Edward speaks up.

"As do we." I say and I could feel Emmett and Jaspers eyes once again boring into me.

"what's you band name?" I ask.

"Borealis." he said and I was in awe.

"Ours is Aurora." I say and he nods thinking about this. What a coincidence.

"Aurora Borealis." the litle one, Alice says

We get up to our floor and Carlisle and Esme decide to leave the three of is alone to get used to this place and talk, the curtains on our window are a dark read color as opposed to the room above us, with the light blue color.

I look at Emmett and Jasper. They knew what was coming,

"Which one of you. I need to vent." I say as Emmett picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"come on little sis." he says

"Umm.. Emmett that's a little wired considering what we're about to do." I say. He chuckles and locks the door behind us.

______________________________________________________________

Edward.

The girls and I headed up to our floor. We resumed our positions and continued what we were doing. I couldn't get the brown haired girl Bella out of my head, she was beautiful.

Then we all stopped.

"What Is that?" Rose asked we all heard a very soft, very faint moaning.

"umm… Rose I thinks its best we don't know" Alice said, and we all laughed.

"So what do you think of her?" Alice asked.

"I think she's a slut from what I'm hearing right now." Rose said. She was the closest to the vent. We all huddled by it like a bunch of peeping toms listening.

We couldn't hear much, they were very good at keeping quite. Usually we could hear Esme and Carlisle clear as day and their on the bottom floor. You've got to give em' props for that.

**A/N hey hey. Hope you liked it and yea I know its different but awesome.**

**~Victoria~**

**Today's advertised song is…**

**Helena by MCR**

**Nope no lyrics. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4 Reliving

Bella

After Emmett and I had … er… finished I pulled down the cardboard I'd tapped up over the vent, I'm not stupid. Emmett and I were still sitting in my room.

"Ahh very good technique, the old cardboard over the vent, nice touch, but when did you…?"

"I have my ways." I say, grinning mischievously, as he raised his eyebrows. Then pounced at me picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know," I say laughing.

"Yeah I know but this is more fun." he said as we heard a knock on the door. Jasper answered it.

"Hello he said opening the door wider so the people on the other side could enter.

"Hey." Rosalie said with a small smirk.

"You know, you guys should probably put thicker cardboard over the vent in there." she said with a smirk.

I blushed but held my head high. "Or you could turn up you music." I said seriously / jokingly without missing a beat, and smirking. She just laughed.

"So how are you guys settling in, I mean we already know the bed is broken in but the other wise…" the pixie girl Alice commented, I gave her the best glare I could muster and she shied away from me. Giggling a little.

"We're adjusting fine." Jasper said obviously not wanting me to get too angry,

As you should remember my two ways of venting are Sex and Anger, and when my anger is released you do not want to mess with me.

"I'm just curious as to why you feel its okay to do that in our house." Rose said. Causing my anger to flare. Who did she think she was.

**Sorry I have to make it this way, Bella needs anger management. Just a little. She's so used to bottling things up that she kind of fell into a pattern.**

I growl causing her eyes to widen.

"Why don't we just leave them to their own personal business." Edward said. Thank god for that too.

"Edward why do you have to be so polite we were here first, then she walks in acting like she owns the place. Hugging Esme like they're old flipping friends or some shit. Its ridiculous. We have the right to ask questions." Rose finished, and I was steaming.

I stood and walked over near the kitchen knocking a vase of the counter and watching it smash to the floor. Then I went to my room and sat on the bed.

"My turn." I hear Jasper say sighing. As he walked into the room.

**And no he does not mean my turn to have sex with a vulnerable Bella he means my turn to help her calm down.**

"You okay?" he asks closing the door and sitting next to me. I look away tears in my eye's.

"I finally calm down and she has to come in here and ruin it for me…

I just… I… want to be left alone right now Jazz." I say kissing him. Which deepens. I then pull away and he walks out.

"Look what you did!" I hear him exclaim.

______________________________________________________________

Edward.

"She's in an emotional coma. Last time she went into one of these things she was blank for weeks. Do you know how long it took us to get her out of it. She just shuts down when she's overwhelmed and all you did was add on to the stress of all this.

"Esme is like Bella's mother. She's told us that before, they are exactly alike and you just adding on to the stress of Bella basically seeing her mother leave her again." The guy Jasper yelled at Rose. I didn't blame him either.

"Yeah Rose why do you have to be such a bitch, you too Alice, what is wrong with you guys, she just moved in here and your already bashing on her."

"Well I guess we should stop." Rose said and I nodded. The she said something that started a wild chain of events. "She already has enough people bashing on her." Rose giggled giving Alice a high five.

Then almost faster that I could see Bella came running out of her room. She pounced on Rose knocking her to the floor they got in a huge fight. Knocking the shelves off the wall and breaking more vases.

Eventually we were able to pull the two off of each other. Jasper had stayed back and held Alice as she squirmed to get free. Emmett grabbed Rose, and I grabbed Bella.

"Calm down all of you!" I yell.

"Get off me!" Bella yelled. I had her pinned to the floor. Emmett had Rose in the same position. They were both screaming and squirming something in their eyes told me they were both in a different world in a different time.

Re-living something no one should have gone through in the first place.

**A/N: so what do you think they were re-living? Anyone? Review and tell me what you think.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Advertised song for this chapter is **

**Free by Karmina **


	5. Chapter 5 Bond

**A/N this chapter for real is not for the faint of heart it will be sad and dramatic but it will start a bond between Rose and Bella.**

**Bella**

**After Edward had pinned me to the floor I flashed back to that night.**

**The night I had repressed and repressed for so long, it never came up until now.**

**I could feel my limbs pinned to the floor, I could feel my eyes open but I wasn't seeing Edward, I was seeing them. The men who held me down and took turns raping me that night and many after, I was seeing… Jacob and Phil.**

**______________________________________________________________**

**Edward**

**Carlisle came in he and Emmett and I took both girls to his office laying them on the couches. Carlisle checked them each over, to make sure they weren't hurt. They seemed okay physically, it was their mental condition we were all concerned with.**

**PDSD (Or post dramatic stress disorder) was common after a stressful situation and could occur anytime, I felt bad for her, for both of them.**

**They were In a different time trapped and un-able to get out until the painful memory had subsided it could take up to two weeks for that. **

**We decide to leave them for a bit and see how things turned out.**

**______________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

**I slowly came back to my senses apparently at the same time Rose did. We looked over at each other and grimaced.**

"**PDSD" we both said at the same time. Emmett and Jasper and seen me go into that before, when they accidentally pinned me to the floor, On to a bed, or to a wall, but I'd never been exposed like that around anybody else.**

"**Why did you have yours? I asked curious.**

"**My brother. You?"**

"**My step dad and best friend." I said shivering.**

**She nodded as if this made sense which it probably did.**

"**It's hard to deal with." I say sitting up and she came over to join me on my couch, we sat cross legged facing each other.**

"**How did it happen? If you don't mind me asking. I know we didn't get of to the best start…" she trailed off. I nod.**

"**Umm… lets see, it was so long ago I try not to remember it," I whisper brokenly.**

"**I was sitting at home, and Jake came in. it all seemed fine. Just like any other night watching TV, him with his arm around me," I said remembering it so clearly. I began to tear up. "Sorry I haven't told this to anybody, like ever, except my mom.**

"**So he decided we should go up to my room after a few minutes. We walked in the room. And I turned my back for a second to look out the window. Like I always did to look at the stars. Phil, came out of my closet right behind me and grabbed me.**

**He threw me onto the bed and pinned me to it holding my arms and legs down…. I screamed for Jacob to help me, but he just took out a cloth and tied it around my mouth.**

" **I was scared senseless. Phil started first taking off my clothes. then Jacob gave it a go." after about two hours of torture my mother got home.**

" **Phil and Jake untied me leaving me in my bed alone, I tried to tell my mom. But she just ignored me saying it was all a dream and they wouldn't do that, for about a month it continued, every night that my mom worked which was almost every single night.**

" **I would find my self staying at school in the evening sometimes, so I didn't get home until my mom did. But either they would make it ten times worse the next day, or pick me up and drive me to some secluded place and torture me in the car. Then tell my mom we were out running errands. It was endless. **

**Eventually Phil told my mom what a horrible child I was and how I was lying all the time, just the stupidest things it made her leave me with Jasper, when his parents couldn't handle it any more they turned us over to Emmett's parents who died in a car crash," I finished as the tears streamed down my face. Rose hugged me tight.**

"**Shhh. Bella it's okay, you told me your story so now I'll tell you mine." she said comforting me. And what she was about to tell me next made us even.**

"**One night my brother and I were watching TV, in our bedroom, we were rather poor so Royce and I shared an room. We were laying in bed when he turned over and pushed me onto my back.**

"**I had no idea when he got this idea or how but he did. He sat on top of me and whispered into my ear, 'You scream and mom and dad will come in here, I'll kill them both.' it was enough to keep me quiet except for the occasional whimper that escaped my lips, as the tears streaked down my face, Mom and Dad came in to find him getting off of me, they knew immediately, 'I love you' was the last thing is said as he shot them both.**

" **I love you Rosie and I'm sorry that you have to see all this but this for the best,' was the last thing he said to me. Then I watched him shoot him self. When he became so crazy I haven't the slightest clew, but I know that the sick bastard ruined my life.**

"**I'll never forgive him for it." she concluded her story she was sobbing by the end. **

"**Shhh. Rose it's okay, honey it's all okay." I said hugging her, we sat there for a bit, slowly moving to lighter topics, we'd formed a bond after all of that, we walk out of the room laughing. The wide eyes of our family's caused us to double over and go into a laughing fit on the floor.**

**A/N so what do you think. I love this chapter, it's really amazing and sad in my opinion.**

**Anyways. I need to put more of the band in here so that'll be next chapter.**

**Advertised song.**

**The way I love you by Taylor swift.**


	6. Chapter 6 band practice

A/N thanks for the reviews you guys.

Bella

**The next day.**

Emmett, Jazz, and I headed back up to our room. We were beat after the long day, so we just crashed. Jazz and I slept in my room, while Em slept in his room.

**They didn't do anything, stop with your prevented minds. **

**Do you know how I know that's what you're thinking? Cause I was thinking the same thing. Tee hee.**

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_And it three am and I'm cursing your name _

_So In love that you acted insane _

_And that's the way I love you._

I hear belt through the speakers on my alarm clock. Good lord ten o'clock already.

"Jazz, Band practice." I say getting up and getting dressed. As I changed I watched his eyes rake over my body, "It not polite to stare mister." I say pouting like a little kid.

"Yes, but it is a wonderful way to wake up in the morning." he retaliated pulling me into him.

"Jasper." I giggled. As he pulled me under the covers with him.

"COME ON YOU TWO GET UP!" Emmett called, as we untangle our selves from the blankets.

I had on a black sleeveless shirt that's ripped in the mid section with a lime green shirt underneath., with green sleeves on my arms. **you get what I mean right those arm thingies.** skinny jeans, and green high-top tennis shoes.

We went up stairs, to Rose Edward and Alice's room.

I rapped three times on the door, then rapped again at no answer.

"Open your flipping door!" I screamed.

"What." Alice screamed back opening the door.

"Hey Hey, Can we use your band room." I asked she nodded.

As we went to walk away she called, "On one condition. We get to hear you play."

"Okay get your lazy asses dressed and get down here." I say and we head downstairs.

as we came down the stairs i hear Edward say band practice, Esme gave a quizzical look but he gestured to us and her mouth popped into and 'O'.

we got down stairs and made our selves comftorble. Emmett on drums, Jazz on guitar, and me on lead. Same as usual.

"Song?" I ask as Emmett whips out Second chance.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Second chance by Shinedown.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Here is my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

"So what do you think?" i asked

they were on their feet clapping and whisteling.

"Phenominal!" Rose commented as Alice and Edward nodded calpping

"That was amzing! Do y'all want to hear us?"

we nod and take a seat, Rose got on Guitar and Alice got on drums, Edward was in front on mic.

"Song." Edward said/demanded.

Alice pulled out a song and showed him then Rose. they nodded and started.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is how i dissapear. MCR

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

GO!

To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know!

And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.**  
Well, heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore.

And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go,

So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can.

And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,  
Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now!

"That was amazing." Edward is a phenominal singer. and that song. WOW!

"You guys are amazing."

"Kids" carlisle said opeing the door. "I was just reading your school bullentins and there is a battle of the bands competition. Bella your band can be in too. i mean you all will be in their school soon enough."

we all look at each other "Bring It on." i yell and we all start laughing. Little did we know this was going to the start of a brutle competition.

**A/N the competition will be a little dramatic but not to where it's like in movies**

**you know that stupid:**

**"Oh MY god we let a competition ruin our friendship." blah blah blah. i hate that. my characters are smarter than that.**

**the advertised song for this chapter is...**

**Sinedown's Second chance i love this song look it up it's amazing and the lyrics are already in here**


	7. Chapter 7 the glare

A/N Thanks 4 the reviews.

Bella.

Em, Jazz and I were going to start Edward, Alice, and Rose's school today, we were kind of nervous. It would be the first time we'd gone to a new school district in eleven years.

We were going into Forks high school, yeah real original.

The deal was that, Em, Jazz and I were going to stay together. Edward, Alice and Rose would be there only if necessary. I understand that they have a reputation, I don't really wan to be seen with them either. Em, Jazz and I were kind of Emo, gothic looking, with skinny jeans and ripped tee's we weren't going to change that, and Edward, Alice, and Rose weren't going to change their high class, reputation.

We could deal. So on our first day, I wore A black shirt, ripped in the mid-section with a red shirt underneath,

**I hope y'all get what ripped in the midsection is, it not like completely ripped out, just like black, ripped out part then black ripped out part, and the ripped out part is covered with the red shirt underneath, so black red black red. Do you get it? if not I'll TRY to get a pic, I probably won't though**

red fingerless gloves, skinny jeans and curled hair. Can't forget my red high-top tennis shoes.

Esme drove us to school, basically everyone was told we were the Cullen's new adoptive kids.

The six of us split off, with a wink and a fake grimace. The three of us headed to the office.

"Hello, we're new here can we get our schedules."

"Oh yes, your doctor Cullen's new adoptive children, how nice to meet you. Names please." said the woman behind the desk

"I'm Bella, this is Emmett, and this is Jasper." I say assertively.

"I'm sorry do they have a speaking problem?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, do you have a minding you own flipping business problem?" I ask back in the same tone, glaring. She looked away flabbergasted **fun word**

And handed us our schedules.

We left the office, me in the lead of course. We got every look imaginable from kids and teaches in the school, I did have heavy eye make-up on though, plus I'm sure this was something they'd never seen before.

Everyone was so… preppy. Gross. With like sweaters and polo's, in my old school you would have gotten you ass kicked for that.

We made our way to almost every class together because we had almost every class together. Sitting next to each other as much as we could.

We were in math. I was sitting up front with Em, and Jazz at the same table as me.

"Okay we have some new students today. Can you all please stand?" he asked.

We stand. "This is Isabella swan."

"Bella." I correct.

"Emmett McCarty. And Jasper Whitlock."

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but you all are close friends right not siblings?' he asked and I thought of the perfect comment to get under his skin.

"If we were siblings, we wouldn't sleep in the same beds." I say with a wink at which the teacher looks flabbergasted. **tee hee still fun. **Every one looked the same way, they obviously didn't think it was as funny and us 'cause we were practically rolling.

He clears his throat and continues with the lecture. Speaking to us he says.

"Okay you see this problem?" he asks pointing to the bulletin board where a laminated equation was tacked up. It was a late late college, majoring in math problem.

"Now I know none of you can solve this but I take pride in the fact that maybe by the end of the year---"

"5,673" I say interrupting him.

"What?"

"The answer. 5,673" I repeat

"How?"

"I.Q 150, SAT 1600." I say just as the bell rings."

"Ms. Swan?" the teacher asks calling me up, I look at Em, and Jazz. Daring them to leave me here, they stay put.

"Your I.Q level is far from that of which I've seen, no one could solve that equation, I couldn't even solve it until the middle of my college career."

"I'm gifted."

"Yes you very much are. I have a favor to ask of you. If you can do that in your head, then would you participate in the school mathathon?"

"Actually, I will." I say and he looked elated. "It's in three weeks. A Saturday." **and no she is not stupid enough to say yes to this if it was on the battle of the bands night, I hate that cliché. **

"Battle of the bands is in five weeks so I'm good." I say.

"To lunch." I say walking out. We walk into the lunch room all eyes on us of course. I see no empty tables. There are empty chairs though.

I walk to the end of a table, a few girls and a few guys were sitting there. They were all spread out, when they all could have fit on the other side of the table.

I look at them and glare, soon the three of us could sit, away from them of course.

We had no food, weren't hungry Anyway, plus the food here sucked, I mean hot dogs come on.

Edward, Alice and Rose were sitting at the table across form us. Edward was staring at me a bit of disbelief and awe colored his features, I smile and wink,

He winks back and my face flushes, then he goes back to eating.

**A/N don't you just love strong independent Bella. Well I do, I think she is awesome plus she's smart and beautiful ... triple threat.**

**~Victoria~**

**Advertisement**

**Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift!!!! I love this song and I have a story named after it. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **


	8. Chapter 8 PTSD again

**A/N thanks for the reviews.**

Edward.

Bella walked in to the cafeteria, the outfit she was wearing really set her apart from the crowd plus her little followers in the background.

They walked down to the end of a table with stupid freshmen in it, they always left non-sequential spaces in-between them and another person. She glared and they moved down.

Wow that was amazing, how can one person have that much power and confidence. I found myself staring at her, she was gorgeous and assertive. She looked over at me and we locked eyes, hers leaving me in a trance. I couldn't look away until she did.

Noticing I was looking back at her she blushed lightly and winked, I winked back, she blushed deeper and took a seat.

______________________________________________________________

Bella.

"Look newbees." someone said coming up to our table.

You could tell they were supposed to be the big tough jocks, they had on football jackets and jeans. And again they would have gotten their asses kicked in our old school.

"Your sitting in our seats." one of them said, trying to be tough, oh they are so messing with the wrong girl. He was blonde with a baby face and Blue eyes. He looked like a total prep. And a rich kid. On his sides were two guys, they both had dark hair. "In case you didn't gat that Move." he said

Yea he is so messing with the wrong girl. "Who are you to tell me to move?"

I asked venom oozing from my voice.

"I'm Mike this is Tyler and this is Eric."

"I see no significance."

"Oh look at her trying to be tough." he said smirking, Jasper and Emmett looked alarmed.

"Dude step off." Emmett warned.

"Oh what are you gona do about it."

"I'll tell you what _I'm_ gonna do about it." I said standing. Jazz and Em were up a half second before me, holding me back by the arms. I growled.

"Oh poor thing, you can't take me down." he said flicking his thumb under my chin. That set me off. I threw Em and Jazz off of me. I knocked all three of them down at once, Mike came back up and pinned me to the floor I screamed, and the flash back started,

______________________________________________________________

**Rose**

Oh hell No. I saw mike walk up to Bella with his little posse, I saw them talking I saw Bella pounce and I saw mike pin her down.

I turned into a mother bear protecting her cub. I ran over a pounced on Mike. He fell to the floor.

"What the hell." he called out I punched him in the mouth, and tended to Bella.

"Shhh. Shhh" I cooed as she withered in pain. I held her in my lap on the floor she curled into me and I stroked her hair in a comforting way.

She was whimpering. "Shhh." I coo again. Thank god there were no cameras in this school, because it was at that point the principal came out.

"What going on?" she asked me. I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Before Bella came I was the toughest one at this school no one crossed me.

"Mike pinned Bella to the floor, she went into PTSD and I came down to help her, hers is as severe as mine." I whispered the last part. She nodded.

"Did everyone else see Mike attack Bella?" she asked I glare at every table they all nod. Good."

"Hmm." She whimpers again I knew we had to get her out of this now.

I pick her up and take her to the nurse the rest of my family following. Even Jasper And Emmett.

We walk into the nurses office, I lay Bella on a cot and sit beside her as Alice tells the nurse what happened.

Bella starts to stir I put my hand on her head and wait.

______________________________________________________________

Bella

I was hyper aware of what was going on around me, but I could only see Jacob, and Phil the memory alive and fighting to take control. I feel Mike's arms on me holding me down, I feel him collide with the floor I hears Rose's coos. And I can smell the perfume she was wearing today, but I was seeing

Jake on top of me. I could see Phil off to the side watching.

And that's all I can see even when my eyes are closed I can see clear as day.

______________________________________________________________

Edward

All I could hear was the sound of Bella whimpering. I felt terrible and Newton was so going to get it later. That ass.

"Edward." Bella whispers I stroke her hair and comfort her she relaxes the tinniest bit.

Then her eyes flash open. She growls, jetting up from the bed.

"That stupid asshole I swear he will die." she growled again.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa." the nurse said coming over to the bed and trying to push Bella back down. She was unsuccessful. Bella was stiff as stone. Not moving an inch.

"Dear, you need to calm down don't go doing anything drastic, now okay." the nurse ordered.

"I'm going to class." she said her jaw set. She jumped up from the bed, grabbed a pass from the nurse, nudged Em and jazz, and was out the door.

I followed her out the door, my own pass in hand. "What class do you have next?" I asked her. She spun around.

"Advanced biology." she replies.

"Me too." I say walking next to her. She smiles a bit then her smile falters.

"If I hear one word…" she trailed off menacingly.

I shake my head. "I would never intentionally hurt you like that Bella." I assure her. She smile a bit and nods and we head off to class.

**A/N I know sucky chapter but I wanted to preface about**

**Mike getting the crap beat out of him, so yea that'll happen later. Tee hee review plz**


	9. Chapter 9 Understanding

A/N thanks for the reviews guys, sorry this chapter is so dang late, I've been a bit busy.

Bella 

Em and jazz headed to their next class, Edward and I took our seats at the same lab table.

Only seat left.

The lecture seemed to drag on, Edwards notebook bumped into my arm, I look over at him he point to his notebook.

I look down. 

_How are you doing?_

He wrote to me.

_Fine I guess, how are you doing? _I reply

_I'm fine why do you ask? _he wrote back with a questioning look on his face.

_You just look a little shaken up, I want to make sure you're alright. _I reply. I did really care for him and he looked distressed.

_I'm not the one who _he paused right here not sure what to say. _got attacked by Newton, you're the one we all should be worried for not me. _he finished

I nod, and the bell rings. We walk out of the room together. Not saying anything.

We all meet in the front of the building, standing, waiting for Esme. We still attracted the curious gazes of many people. Our disliking each other cover had been blown by Rose's protectiveness over me. Not that I'm complaining.

We decided to just be a family and not care about anyone else.

And a family is what we would stay.

______________________________________________________________

When we got home Edward dragged me up all the stairs to a hall way. He moved aside the paneling on the wall and behind was a door. Behind the door was a stair case, he took me up there to a room I hadn't seen before.

"Where are we?" I question once we were in.

"This used to be my room, until Esme decided we needed a bigger more roomy space." he replied in a rather flat voice.

I could see that the room held so much Edward. Gold paint still resided on the tops of the walls. On the bottom of each were painted on music notes and pianos. Yes. Very Edward.

"What is it used for now?" I ask the room was in the attic, actually it was the attic. The room was very big, I don't know how Esme could think they needed a bigger space, or she just wanted them all to bond more.

"Nothing, it's just here." he replied icily.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to show you this."

I could see the desperation in his eyes, the burning urge that he wanted me to understand. There was a hidden meaning in his words, but the walls that both of us had built were still up, mine slowly crumbling when I looked him in the eye, and his growing stronger not wanting to be hurt.

I knew he wanted to be in control of everything, but I also knew that that's was not a complete possibility. Every one has to depend on someone, and he's not allowing him self to, he only relies on himself.

Then again do I have a right to say thee things about him when I have issues my self?

I press my forehead to his, both our eyes flutter closed.

"I'm here remember that." I whisper and walk out of the room.

I went our room, and saw jazz and Em sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"I have a song idea." I say. And we start writing.

______________________________________________________________

Edward

______________________________________________________________

I showed Bella my old room, she seemed to enjoy seeing it. Esme I'm sure only moved me out of it so the three of us could bond more. I missed being in this room, it was bigger than the room we're in, which has a kitchen and a bathroom.

I showed Bella the room to try and get her to understand that fact that me and her were alike, in a way of living with people who aren't our real family, and on top of that, our real family not caring about us. I wasn't sure she understood the message until she said those four words; 

'I'm here remember that.'

And I knew she was. From the living room I hear a gong bang, symbolizing a new song was written, but by who, most-likely Bella unless my sisters are working against me. I leave the room and head down stars.

"Okay, Bella just told us that she wrote a new song! And she's going to play for us." Alice squeaked excitedly next to a dismayed Bella. We all head into the band room, Bella takes the mike, and a normal guitar, jazz takes the same kind of guitar, and Em takes the drums.

______________________________________________________________

Walk you home by Karmina

**If I've already done this song than my bad, just pretend I haven't I'm too lazy to check..**

**______________________________________________________________**

Slow down what's on your mind.

Its all right 

I'm on you're side.

I hate to see you injury

I wish that you could transfer all you pain to me

Stay here its okay to cry

Let me, help you make it right

Lets turn up the radio

Let the band remind you that you not alone

When you get low

Even the brave may depend on someone 

The moon only shines with the help of the sun

Its not as safe when you're walking alone, I'll walk you home.

Suns out But it feel like rain

So I will illuminate your day

I'm afraid I'm loosing it

What's it gona take for me to get through this

We'll get through this

Even the brave may depend on someone 

The moon only shines with the help of the sun

Its not as safe when you're walking alone, I'll walk you home

Need the band to play the song

Someone sent to keep you strong

It's harder when you're on your own

Success is not the same alone

You can't have up without the down

Need the strength to have the round

I'll provide the harmony

Your song is best accompanied

Even the brave may depend on someone 

The moon only shines with the help of the sun

Its not as safe when you're walking alone, 

I'll walk you home

I'll walk you home

I'll walk you home

______________________________________________________________

We all stand and clap as the song finishes, through out the entire piece Bella's eyes were fixed on me and I knew there was meaning behind the lyrics, a meaning that neither of us could truly understand.

**A/N thank you guys for being such amazing readers and I know this is a loved story but I've been really stressed lately, I mean remember I'm only thirteen, kids like to gossip and its all really taking a toll on me.**

**If you want me to elaborate more just ask and I'll tell but for right now I'm probably putting this story on hold. I'll pick it up again soon so don't worry.**

**Much love**

**~Victoria~**


	10. Chapter 10 hidden room

A/N okay I really really wanted to write this so I did, I was guna put this story on hold but I do NOT have the heart, so here goes.

Bella

The song really meant a lot to me and I was happy everyone enjoyed it, Edward got the massage I think, though what he was saying about us having a lot in common still didn't register well.

Before I could think any more I was engulfed in hugs of congratulation for the song. "That was fantastic Bella, where did the inspiration come from?" Alice squeaked.

"Where all inspiration comes from." I say looking at Edward "From the heart." I look away and we all head upstairs, I think Alice noticed the look, but she didn't say anything.

The guys went to our room and us girls went to Edward, Alice and Rose's room, we plopped down on the couch.

"So Bella that was a nice song." Rose commented I knew what she was going to ask "Where did you get the inspiration, and do not tell from the heart or I'll slap you silly."

We all knew Rose would never slap me but the massage got through.

______________________________________________________________

Alice

______________________________________________________________

After Rose finished her threat Bella's eyes glazed over, I could tell she was thinking about Edward, their little glance didn't get passed me, or the fact that she was staring at him during her song.

There were still some issues that needed to be worked out though between the two of them.

______________________________________________________________Edward

______________________________________________________________

We all headed upstairs not really talking but more hanging out, all I could think about was Bella, the song was amazing.

"Dude, what's wrong with you, your eyes are all glassy looking." Jasper asked

"I think he's in love." Emmett joked punching my arm. "With our girl at that."

I felt a blush slowly creep up into my face.

"Oh and look he's blushing just like Bella does." Emmett commented again in a joking tone.

"But is he ready to handle her?" Jasper questioned, talking like I wasn't even there.

"hey guys I'm still here you know, and I am not in love with Bella, I barely know her."

"Sure Edward, sure." Emmett and Jasper said laughing. It made me kind of angry they didn't know what they were talking about I may like Bella a little bit. But that didn't mean anything yet, and plus this wasn't their business.

I go back to our room and find Bella red faced with Rose and Alice laughing hysterically, she looked just as ticked off as me.

Rose and Alice didn't see me but Bella did. She got up when I gestured and followed me into the attic. We climbed all the stairs, reaching the long hall, the paneling over the hidden door as always. I was about to go to the end when Bella stopped me.

"What?" I ask

"There's one hidden room up here right, there has to be more, this is a long hallway, to only have one door would be stupid, and I'm sure everyone knows that this door exists."

"Well yea, that's because when I found it I told Esme and she set me up in it." I comment thinking about that day when I was little and the only one that lived in this house with Carlisle and Esme.

"Where did they get the house did they build it or buy it?" she asked

"They bought it, from an old family friend."

"Good then they don't know all the secret places that could be hidden, plus the attic is A LOT bigger than just your room, I mean you house is huge the attic has to be proportional to it, right?" she asked rhetorically. I nod anyway.

She started to tap lightly on the left wall, I take the right,

"Ha!" she calls out I walk over to her, she taps again and I hear it an echo, its hollow.

We pull the panel aside causing dust to spill from the crevice. We see a stair case, which we climb up slowly its short so it only takes a few steps. Getting the top we hit a wall, Bella taps it and its also hollow. We open it and come to room.

A bare room with cob webs and rainbow walls. The both of us see the potential.

A/N okay so this chapter is a little wired but your glad I updated.

So review please.

I have and idea for a new story so if I decide to go through with it, it might be out soon so be on the look out.

~Victoria!~


	11. Chapter 11 hidden

A/N do not read this chapter if you can't handle it, it should only be for age like fifteen up. Even though I , a 13 year old, wrote it. I'm only saying this because I am familiar with the immaturity of like thirteen year olds and younger. To a lot of you this is nothing, its like kiddy book with pictures. but I have friends reading this and I honestly do not think they can handle it. So just heed my warning.

**Bella**

**The room Edward and I found was beautiful, we decided to keep it as our hideout when things got bad. We also decided not to tell anyone. So on a day when everyone was out we decided to get some stuff for the room to make it come alive.**

**Rose and Alice went shopping in Seattle, I refused to go, so the pouted and left.**

**Em and Jazz went to the baseball game, Edward refused to go as well, they really didn't care so they just left.**

**Carlisle and Esme decided to go out of town and have a day to them selves. After everyone left, Edward and I went to port angels to get some paint and decorations.**

**We decided to paint the rainbow walls various shades of blue. We weren't sure on the decorations, we were waiting until we saw something we liked.**

**We hopped into the Volvo and headed out to port angels. **

"**So what exactly are we using this place for?" Edward asked.**

"**Well I would say a get away, a place just to our selves where we can talk and hang out." I respond. He looks satisfied. **

"**Okay so what decorations and furniture are we putting in this place." Edward asks.**

"**I don't know right now, we should look around and see what we find."**

"**Works for me, lets head in." he said once we had parked. We walked around the plaza finding a hard ware store easily we picked a light blue, dark blue, navy blue, and powder blue, after much argument."**

"**Walking around the very small mall I spotted a blue lamb. **

"**Oh Edward look at this." it was a very modern standing lamp. "If we can find a blue light bulb it would be really cool." he agreed so we got it.**

**We split down different isles. Finding what we could. "Bella." I round the next corner and see Edward holding a bundle of blue fabric.**

"**What if we hang pieces over the door and windows, maybe decorate the hallway with it." he suggested, and I liked the idea.**

"**One problem there's only one window." I point out**

"**Yes but, there are opportunities for more windows, on all walls but one. The one that leads to my room."**

"**Ahh, now we're getting into heavy construction." I say with a laugh.**

"**But alas my dear, we can not have a proper hideout with no windows." Edward joked in a heavy French accent. All I could do was laugh. Hysterically.**

**Laughing and walking my foot caught on a stray piece of fabric, I fell forward and Edward caught me. I couldn't explain the feeling, it was like … sparks flying. **

**(sorry couldn't help it, if you've read my other story then you get what I mean.)**

He quickly righted me and we both looked at each other, "Well lets go find some more stuff." I say and he nods, the tension luckily not lasting long.

We found a blue leather couch, a wood table with blue sea glass, as the glass, if you get that, and a big, red futon. We got tired of all blue.

We loaded everything into the Volvo, surprisingly it fit. Sure it took a lot of cramming but we got it, without anything breaking.

We figured we had about four to five hours before any body got home.

When we finally got to the house we immediately dragged everything up stairs, it didn't take long.

We left all the stuff out in the hallway, and brought the paints into the room, with roll brushes and paint trays, we started to paint. We of course laid down tarp to protect the wood.

**(I know what you're thinking but bad thoughts are not encouraged by the general public, … ahh who am I kidding go ahead laugh. And if you don't get the joke then you can not be my friend.)**

I hadn't even started when I felt something hit the back of my head, then I hear a thump, and Edward laughing hysterically. I put a hand to the back of my head and fell paint in my hair I draw my hand back and see that's it's dark blue.

I turn and glare daggers at a laughing Edward. He just laughs harder.

"I'm s-sorry I f-fell." he said through his laughter.

I look at my paint brush and fling it at him, without relinquishing my hold.

**Relinquishing means to not let go of it in this sentence, just so you know**

Paint splatters Edward face and work clothes, we were both wearing very old clothes, ratty T-shirts and shorts.

Edward does the same to me and I do it back to him.

**Again, bad thoughts.**

It became an all out paint war. Instead of the walls being coated they were splatter painted, and I liked it. Unfortunately Edward and I were also splatter painted.

It was a sight to behold. Once the war was done we looked at each other and broke out laughing. After our laughter ceased we just looked each other in the eye, moving closer, and closer to each other, and then out lips connected in a kiss, a searing kiss, that left me breathless.

We pulled away from each other, forehead to forehead. "Wow." we both say

"Come on, lets clean up and get everything in here." I say stepping back, he holds my wrists.

"I was thinking the same thing." he says with a legitimate and evil looking smile on his face.

We both head down the stairs, the dried, crusted paint cracking as we walk.

We get to my level, and I walk into the room. I hear the door shut behind me and I spin around. It was Edward.

"Why don't we conserve water." he says with a wink causing me to giggle. Yes giggle, like a little school girl, what has this man turned me into.

We both strip and head into the shower.

**Sorry, no detail about the shower except, they both relieved some of tension that had been building. If you don't understand what I mean by that then… they had sex, get it, got it, good, and do NOT complain about that, this is my story if you don't like it go read something else.**

After the shower, I grab some clothes and follow Edward up to his room.

"Well wasn't that interesting," I say marveling at his body, well staring is a better word.

Caught up in my daze, I realize I was just standing there. "You knows it's not polite to stare Isabella." Edward mock scolds.

He was only in his boxers and looked mouthwatering, he started walking toward.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenge, he smiles, an evil smile that almost could have scared me.

"Well, I could do this," he said picking me up bridal style. I squeal, "Ahh the reaction I wanted, you have a delightful scream Bella." he said and I got the double meaning in his words, and if you didn't you're stupid, just kidding. Kind of.

"Now get dressed, we have stuff to load into the room." Edward said with a snicker.

After the both of us were dressed we headed up to the room loading in all the furniture and arranging it, the room looked spectacular, the couch was on the left side of the room, not up against the wall but close to it. The coffee table was in the middle of the room, and the futon, sheets and all was in the right back corner, the one window had blur satin hand made drapes over it. And the door had the same material acting as a door.

"What do you say we 'break in' the bed." Edward suggested with a laugh. I nod and shut the door.

**And really y'all shouldn't be shocked by the sex she did it with Em and Jazz as well. Its just how she rolls, she likes sex, and that is not a crime plus she likes Edward, and if that was a crime then almost every female in the world would be arrested including me.**

Edward and I were lying in our room, as decided to refer to it, cloths scattered on the floor, when we hear the front door open.

"Shit!" we scream simultaneously.

We scramble to get our clothes on, the right way and stand. "We should get a mirror in here." I say he chuckles.

"I'm sad to say it, but you're practically glowing, how are we going to cover that up." he said with worry and a smirk.

"yea well how about we don't cover it up." I say a kiss him on the mouth. "If any one asks, blow them off. Because honey, I hate to tell you but you're practically glowing too." we laugh and head down stairs, one at a time.

Rose, Alice, Em, and Jazz, wee standing at the door.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" I ask everyone, they look at me and do a double take. Crap what did I do.

"Bella, why do you look so … what's the word I'm looking for … happy?

Rose questions causing me to blush "Cause y'all are home of course, now do you want to know where I'm, going as well or are you going to mind your own business?" I ask glaring daggers at every one daring them to go there.

I head up stairs. Instead of going to my room, I go to our room.

Edward was still there sitting on the couch. "You know we can hear everything in the house form this room. Nice come back by the way." he said causing me to blush.

"Thank you and awesome, now we can listen to what they're going to say, and we can know when they're looking for us… this'll be fun." I comment Edward nods, I sit by him on the couch and we listen.

"So what do you guys think is going on with Bella and Edward?" Rose asked, I could tell they were in the living room.

"They're screwing each other that's for sure, that glow she had was so after sex." I hear Em say.

"And how would you know?" Rose asked

"I've seen it on her before, if you get what I'm saying." he replies.

I snicker with Edward, this is hilarious. "Yea we've all seen the way they look at each other, I really think they like each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they're up stairs right now together."

Then it goes silent and we hear foot steps not running ones but walk, investigating ones.

"Did you shut the door?" Edward asks me.

"Shit." I get up and run out the door and down the small flight of stairs, the paneling was wide open, luckily there was a handle on the opposite side facing me, it also had a lock, how come I had never seen this before.

I shut the door locking it tight, I also for the first time notice a light switch on the wall next to me, I hit it and the light in the outside hallway, and the light in the stair case goes out. Nice.

I walk slowly back up the stairs, I sit next to Edward on the couch. "Em can kick in the paneling, and did you notice that door knob?"

"Yes, and the light switch, you know you're not very perceptive." he chuckled.

"Yeah so I've been told I am smart though, remember the math a thon I was asked to do… Shit I forgot about that, when did what's-his-face say it was."

"Oh mister Melina, he said it was, three weeks from the day you started which was a Wednesday, so it's next week after school on Wednesday.

"Wow we've only been here for two weeks." I say in astonishment. He nods, looking as stunned as me.

"We should put something behind the paneling, in case they come up here." I suggest, he nods.

We could hear everyone, in the rooms opening bedroom doors, balcony doors, and bathroom doors. Edward and I dragged the couch and propped it, legs first, onto the paneling.

"Where are they?" I hear Rose ask aloud. "Lets go up another flight, they have to be here somewhere." she suggests.

Edward and I lay on the futon listening.

"Yeah they could be in Edwards room." Alice says.

"I didn't even know there was another floor. Let alone, that Edward had another room." Jasper commented.

"Yeah well it was his child hood room, it's huge, Esme moved him in with us after we moved in with them. I guess she wanted us to bond." Alice answered as they headed up the stairs.

"come on, the room is at the end of the hall." Rose said

"Is there a light switch?" Emmett asked. Edward and shot up, there was a light switch, and if it controlled the light in our stair case we were given away.

We head to the bottom of our stairs listening through the couch, luckily they all talk loudly.

Emmett hit a switch but our room stayed dark. "This must have been some kind old hide away in old times." I whisper to Edward he nods.

Rose's footsteps I hear go to the end of the hallway, he slides the door open and walks into the room. The Cullen's house had and elevated roof, that's why there were stairs in our level, Edwards room also had a raised level so if you weren't a math nut like me you wouldn't do the calculations and realize the size difference.

To the naked eye everything matched up, whoever made this house was very smart.

"Nope, they aren't in there, we'll find them eventually." They say heading back down the stairs. It was then that I notice Edward wasn't next to me. I go up the stairs and into the room. He is standing my a gaping hole in the wall.

"What did you do?" I ask

"Nothing, our house is like a fun house lots of trap doors. It was definitely an old hide away house for slaves or something. I can't believe no one found this earlier we've lived here for as lo9ng as I can remember. Come on lets try this out."

**A/N okay I know this is wired but I love it and just to let you know all of the Cullen houses in my stories will have trap doors. I will probably donate a whole story to the trap doors too so yeah, but this story is taking a turn I can't deny, the keys tell me what to say and I follow them so don't blame me blame my key bored.**

**This story will go back on track I swear I just want them to have this little way of getting around.**

**I will make a new story devoted to just the doors though, and I don't care if you don't want to read it, I'm guna write it any ways**

**It'll be similar to this one with them going out and buying everything, and what they do but it'll be different in context.**

**Much love.**

**~Victoria~ **


	12. Chapter 12 Quit doing that

Bella.

Edward and I slide down the tunnels that cover the house, we find one leading to the kitchen, it didn't take long but we should probably label them.

We come out of the siding of the kitchen wall, next to the fridge. Edward and I took up normal positions. Me making something for the both of us to eat, cereal, and him standing by the counter.

We hear the foot steps coming from down the stairs. Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz come into the kitchen as I'm putting the milk away.

Edward and I sit at the kitchen table, our 'glows' diminished already.

"Where have you guys been?" Alice asked outraged.

"We've been in here?" I say acting like she was crazy and giving her a look.

"We all looked in here, we looked all over the house." Rose said.

"Well then we were over by the cabinet I guess," I say pointing to an empty space between the fridge and cabinet, a place easily over looked by the eye. The cabinet faced the fridge, but they are not against the wall so there is a nook you stand in when looking in the cabinet.

"I guess." Em said unsure.

"Their lying." Rose said

"Bella is a terrible liar." Jazz said causing me to grimace.

"I am though." I say.

"Alright, what ever." Alice said, her and Rose seemed to be on the same channel. They both stalk up the stairs and back to their room.

"You coming?" Em asked.

"No actually I'm sleeping upstairs tonight." I say, they both have a confused look.

"What do you mean? There isn't any furniture upstairs." Jazz questioned.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about it, off to bed." I say and they both head upstairs.

"My my my Ms. swan. Someone is a little to sure of her self." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I ask in a playful tone.

"How do you know I want to sleep upstairs?" he asks.

"I think." I say walking over to him. "You want to sleep upstairs."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well." I say straddling his lap. "You have a perfect reason." I whisper rubbing against his erect member. He smiles a mischievous smile.

"Damn." I hear from behind us.

"God Dammit, will you guys go away!" I yell turning around still sitting on Edward. Everyone was standing behind, all but Carlisle and Esme who were still out.

"Nope." Rose said with a smirk "Now come on what's upstairs?" she asks

And like a five year I say; "Not telling. And if you guys won't leave I'll make you." I say with mischievous smile.

"How are you going to do that?" Alice asked.

"Edward?" I ask turning around and ignoring her question. "How apposed are you to PDA?"

"Not at all." he replies. And right then and there was start making out. Like major and heated.

"EWW!" I hear Rose and Alice yell, Edward was like a brother to them.

I turn around and everyone was gone.

"Come on." I say and Edward and I drop our dishes in the sink and go to the kitchen's secret door, heading back up to our room.

Once we were up there we check to make sure everyone was in their rooms and quiet, we knew now that the hearing thing didn't work both ways, that would have been bad back in older times when you were trying to hide and the enemy could hear your every breath.

Edward and I settled into the bed continuing making out.

**Don't you guys wish I could write lemons. You know I probably would but I do have friends reading this who aren't exactly as sexually … knowing as I am so you know. Yeah.**

I curl into Edwards side and we both pass out.

I wake the next morning light streaming in through the window, "Edward? Bella?" someone calls from our floor.

"Shit, Edward wake up." I say shaking him.

"What?" he asks disoriented.

"Edward? Bella?" Esme calls again.

"Shit, come on get dressed." he says getting up and putting on clothes as fast as he could, I followed suit.

"Wait before we use the tunnels listen to where everyone is." I say, we listen, Alice and Jasper are in the family room, Emmett and Rose are out in the garage, we knew that by looking out the window, and Carlisle and Esme were looking for us.

"Kitchen." we both say, we take the kitchen tunnel after making sure everything was in order.

We come out of the siding of the kitchen wall, next to the fridge. Edward and I took up normal positions. Me making something for the both of us to eat, cereal, and him standing by the counter.

We hear the foot steps coming from down the stairs. Esme and Carlisle come into the kitchen as I'm putting the milk away.

Deja Vous.

Alice and Jasper come in as well.

"You guys have got to quit doing that." Alice says, we both laugh.

___________________________________________________________

It had been about three weeks since we moved in with Carlisle, Three weeks since we started Forks high school, and it's the day of the Mathathon. Everyone was coming to watch our school, we had three people. Who were on our tem, Angela Weber, Erik Yorkey, and me.

**I think I spelled Erik's name wrong but I can't find my supposedly ever present copy of Twilight and I'm too damn lazy to look it up.**

We were competing against Em, Jazz and mine's old high school, Perkins day. **all Sarah Dessen readers know where I got that name :D**

We were asked a long series of questions, My buzzer was beeping like crazy as the calculations were made in split seconds in my head.

"This may be the last question." our math teacher announced. Forks was winning. "If forks gets this right then, they will win, if they get it wrong then we will go to another round clearing the boards and starting fresh, whom ever wins that round are the champions."

Mr. Melina proceeded to read off the question from his board in the class room, I buzz in.

"5,673."

"That is correct." he says and we all break out screaming us and the crowd. Forks won.

Mr. M, congratulated me for answering almost all the questions, and then congratulated the team for their good team work, he was extremely happy that we won. As was I.

Everyone hugged me and we all headed home.

The rest of the next two weeks went by fast, after the mathathon everyone was congratulating our team. It got old after a while but I didn't say anything.

Tomorrow was the battle of the band competition and we were all really nervous, Edward and I decided that our sleeping arrangement would only be on the nights that there were no completions happening the next day, so tonight I would be sleeping in my own bed.

As I hit the pillows a sense of loneliness filled me, I shouldn't let my self be getting so attached to Edward, things couldn't stay this good for long I just knew it.

And with that though I fall asleep.

**A/N**

**Review**

**~Victoria~**


	13. Chapter 13 Borealis audition

Bella

I wake up the next morning, alarm clock buzzing. I hadn't gotten a very good sleep last night, due to being alone but I wasn't very concerned.

After school today, will be the battle of the bands competition tryouts. They can only except one band from each school, which means Edward's band and mine are going head to head.

They'll pick the best band and that band will go to final competition, from there they will compete against all the (student) bands in the state of Washington.

Em, Jazz, and I get ready, When Alice comes bounding into the room.

"You could knock." I say and she grimaces.

"Takes too long." she says and proceeds to pull out outfits for all of us.

"Okay Bella, I got you a blue T-shirt that says Aurora, don't worry it's your style." She said seeing the look on my face, "You also have blue skinny jeans to match."

She sent me into my room to change. The outfit was spectacular. The shirt was form fitting and the Aurora was written green bubble letters.

As I was looking in the mirror Alice bounded in shoes in hand.

"No. No no no no no!!!!!!! there is no flipping way I'm wearing _those_, I'll brake my neck." I scream and she laughs. She was holding a pare of black, shiny, strappy, heels.

"Come. ON. Bella!!!!!!!!!! Please, for me , you'll look so hot. Trust me on this, the heel isn't that big I KNOW you wont fall. Plus hells are an awesome shoe." she said and I gave in. Stupid physic pixie. She was right though the heels did look fantastic. And they made me about two inches taller, which from my 5' 2" was a big step up.

Jazz and Em were dressed in almost identical outfits as mine. "Alice, tell me again why we're wearing our band outfits to school?"

"Because, you should flaunt what you've got." she said with a flirtatious smile caste at Jasper as she ran from the room.

I raise my eyebrows at him. He grimaces. "Hey you have your own little relationship going on so don't even ask." he said blushing and plopping down on the couch.

"So it is a relationship." I say giggling as his blush reddens.

"Aww little Jazzey's pulling a Bella." Em said coming in to the room.

I thwacked him on the arm laughing. "SHUT UP!" I say jokingly.

My phone beeps in my pocket.

_TTG_

_-E_

Edward texted me time to go,

_BRT_

_-B_

I text him back be right there, and Em jazz and I bound down the stairs.

Edward, Rose, and Alice were wearing their band outfits as well.

There's were the same style as ours, but they had lime green outfits, with their band name, Borealis, written in silver.

"Nice." I comment. They smile, Edward looked absolutely edible in those skinny leans.

__________________________________________________

Edward

__________________________________________________

Bella came down the stairs in that outfit and I about died. She looked HOT, especially in those heels. Esme came into the room at that moment to drive us to school.

She looked at our outfits and had that oh-aren't-they-cute mom look.

Esme got us to school on time luckily, Alice, Rose, and Bella got out the car first, their high heels clacking up to the building, they didn't separate as they opened the door they just walked into the loud cafeteria, once the door opened all we could hear was silence.

**Sorry that Edwards point of view tends to be short but I'm just more comfortable in Bella's point of view.**

**__________________________________________________**

Bella

Once the three of us walked in there was silence. Which was rather unexpected, I mean it's not like we haven't been hanging around each other at school, I mean it wasn't like we were particularly buddy buddy but still.

Just because we walk in together wearing cute clothes doesn't mean there should be a big phenomenon.

Em, Jazz, and Edward walk in and as a group we walk to class, ignoring stares and instead laughing and chatting. We split off to go to class and the whispers start.

"Oh, would y'all shut up you're acting like a bunch of gossiping old lady's." I yell and once again it gets quiet. Em, and Jazz start snickering, which turns into full out howling.

I walk to the math room heels clacking. Mike corners me ironically in a … corner, the halls once again were filled with chatter everyone paying faint attention.

"Hey baby, What's up?" I didn't like the tone of his voice.

"What do you want Mike?" I ask and he puts his hands on my hips

"You." he says and leans in

I smile sweetly. "I'll tell you what I think of that." he gets a cocky smile. "GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF OF ME." I scream and grind my heel into his foot. Alice was right, heels are an amazing shoe. I laugh and walk around him into the math room.

School eventually ended. Mike had gone to the nurse to ice his foot, no one said they saw anything.

Esme comes by for moral support and to drop off our instruments.

We go into the auditorium and see three people sitting at a table, they must be the judges, in front of a blank floor with a microphone stand in the front.

The first band consisted of Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Tanya Denali I felt bad because I knew how bad they were going to suck, but it passed because they were bitches anyway.

We are all sitting in the bleachers watching as the girls lug in a drum set, some amps for a guitar, the guitar itself, and walk into the gym.

Tanya steps up to the mic, with Lauren on the drums and Jessica on the guitar.

"Hi, we're Tanya and the Tanyaett's and we are going to be playing a song by Miley Cyrus called See you again."

To say they sucked is an understatement, and that song, I mean com on Miley Cyrus.

Various bands went on after them many of them sucking. There were a few good ones but none were amazing.

Finally it was Edwards band up. They position their instruments.

"We are Borealis and this is Sorrow."

The music starts with a guitar.

sometimes life seems to quite

into paralyizing silence

like the moonless dark

meant to make me strong

familiar breath of my old lies

changed the color in my eyes

soon he will perforate the fabric

of the peaceful by and bye

Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this peice of you

and hold for all eternity

for just one second I felt whole

as you flew right through me

left aloneonly with reflections of my memory

to face the ugly girl

that's smothering me

sitting closer than my pain

he knew each tear before it came

soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

we kissed each other 1 more time

and sing this lie that's half way mine

the sword is slicing threw the question

so I wont be fooledby his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this piece of you

and hold for all eternity

for just one second i felt whole

as you flew right through meand up into the stars

JOY WILL COME!

sometimes life seems to quiteinto paralyzing silence

like the moonless darkmeant to make me strong

The song was beautiful, I would have to congratulate them later but right it's last band up, and last band is us.

**A/N sorry this chapter took so long at first I thought I had finished and posted it, but I went back to start a new chapter clicked into it and saw it wasn't done.**

**So terribly sorry about that.**

**Oh and sorry that I made Edward sing a girl song, but I love that song and I think he can handle it anyways,**

**And just one thing on my other stories**

I **got like what two - three reviews, and like 15 -16 people have read the stories that's really disappointing so I hope you guys will review for me.**

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Victoria~


	14. Chapter 14 Aurora audition

Bella

It was our turn up, and the nerves were unbearable. The only people we'd ever played for were our family.

We set up the instruments and take our places. I stand at the mic and the butterflies overfill my stomach to the point of gagging.

"We are Aurora and this is Unbreakable." I introduce and the judges vacant stares only make it worse. I lean my face away from the mic and look at Jazz and Em.

They look a bit frightened, we hadn't rehearsed this song very much but in my opinion it was our best.

"1. 2. 3." I whisper

And Jasper starts on the guitar, then Em on the drums.

I step up to the mic and manage to find my voice.

______________________________________________________________Unbreakable By Fireflight

________________________________________________________________

_Where are the people that accuse me _

_The ones who beat me down and bruise me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can' t face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I what to go there this time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

_Sometimes its hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing _

_Can I trust what I cant see _

_To reach my destiny_

_I want to take control_

_But I know better_

_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_This time I'm not scared _

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable _

_No one can touch me nothing can stop me_

_Forget the fear, its just a crutch that tries to hold you back_

_And turn your dreams to dust _

_All you need to do is just … trust_

_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_This time I'm not scared _

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable _

_No one can touch me nothing can stop me_

_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared _

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable _

_No one can touch me nothing can stop me_

________________________________________________________________

I finish the song heavily breathing, my butterflies evaporate at the sight of the smile on the judges faces.

We lug our things of the 'stage' and take our seats. Edward hugs me and tells me what a fantastic job I did. I tell him he did a good job as well and we wait patiently while the judges talk things over.

"Everyone did a fantastic job today, and instead of making anyone wait we are just going to tell you the results now." said a woman with long black hair.

"The two bands that we want down here are," Tanya's band get ready to stand which is so cliché.

"Borealis and Aurora." she calls and we excitedly shriek high fifing each other and walking down to the 'stage'.

"So here's what will happen." that woman says "You will battle each other, it will be a competition that your entire school will view the crowds and three new judges will decide who wins."

We all look at each other, tension evident. "It is so on!!!" I yell and we all laugh.

"Come on kids, lets get home and tell your father the good news." Esme says coming to get all of us, I hadn't really thought of Carlisle as our father, but I guess he is a father figure to all of us. After this thought occurs I notice the judges eyes bug out.

"Oh we didn't realize… if this is going to cause stress on your family then…." they trailed off obviously not knowing what to do.

"No, we will be fine, if anything one of us will drop out." I assure them and they visibly relax.

_This is going to be one hell of a show_. I think and we head out the door, instruments in the back of the car. _Don't worry we have the jeep. We're good._

**A/N so so so so so so sorry this chapter took so damn long,**

**I will update again soon, if there is another story you want me to update anytime soon just tell me in you review!**

**Incase you didn't get that **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MUCH LOVE**

**~Victoria~**


	15. Chapter 15 Enemies

A/N I totally messed up the last chapter in fact I should go fix it now, but read closely, they aren't just competing against each other, they both are going to move to the final competition. They will compete against each other AND everyone else. Get it got it good.

READ

Edward

We got home and told Carlisle the news. He seemed thrilled but a bit

distressed. The expression on his face made me realize what we just got

ourselves into.

We are all living together and competing against each other.

"Guys, I just had a thought," I say and everyone looks at me. I continue,

"We are all competing against each other." Eyes widen at the realization that

had not been made earlier.

"And only one can win," Bella whispers like a scene from a dramatic movie.

Her comment breaks the tension and we all laugh.

"This could get ugly." Alice say, sobering, and being the psychic that she is,

we all believe her.

"Then let it get ugly," Rose says. When we all look at her she elaborates.

"We all need some healthy competition. It's been too willy-nilly around

here. Everyone likes each other and I can't stand it. Let's mix things up a

bit," she suggests. I was about to object when Bella takes Emmett and

Jaspers hands pulling them away from us.

"Rose is right. From now on we need to have some competition. Meaning

everyone stays in his or her own room with his or her own band," she says.

"Yeah, I mean I love everyone but I think we all need some space," Alice

adds pulling Rose and I back.

"So it's settled," Rose says with a triumphant smirk. "Enemies," she says

holding out a hand to Bella who shakes it with an evil smile like I had never

seen graced her face.

A/N YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY I FINALLY

updated. I know its short but it's a start. I stopped updating for a while

because it was summer and I wanted to relax and work on other projects.

Plus I wasn't getting the reviews I WANTED to keep me going. (Beta: She

had needed in the review comment. I had to change it!!!)

I recently got a review from, awesomecullens I love her and I think she is

absolutely amazing. She inspired me to start writing again. And this chapter

I dedicated to her. (I know her and love her too!!!)

Actually this story is officially in dedication to her. I probably would have

stopped it but when I got her review it made me really happy. (Claps for

awesomecullens!!!)

So y'all should be thanking her. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH and Much

Much Much love to my amazing beta CULLENLOVER13 who I am writing

a story with.

Shout out to you, CullenLover and Twihead.

We are writing a story called Watching Sunsets and y'all should read it if

you haven't. (Good story, check it out?? It'll be awesome-er when I stop

slacking! Haha)-CullenLover13

Much love.

~Victoria~

(And CullenLover13 who felt the need to add in random side notes!)


End file.
